


Don't Go

by Andromicat



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, angsty af, have fun, im sorry, lol i only know how to write angst, no actually im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromicat/pseuds/Andromicat
Summary: Scarlet and clear swirled together, as one, an endless river of the blood they’d shed, the tears they’d spilled, to get to this place. Only to lose everything.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAAHAHAHAHA  
> lOL i’m referencing songs now aren’t I, how pathetic  
> “I definitely know how to write!!” I said, running away from a horde of people slinging rotten fruit, their eyes bleeding horribly.  
> On the bright side, I can collect readers’ blood now!!  
> *gurgle*

“I’m sorry,” Kieran whispered, his voice weakening, slowly, surely. Blood poured from the fatal wound on his stomach, flowing like the tears pouring, pouring _,_ pouring _endlessly_ from Lauren’s eyes. Scarlet and clear swirled together, as one, an endless river of the blood they’d shed, the tears they’d spilled, to get to this place. Only to lose everything.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t live. But I won’t be here much longer,” His voice was fading fast, fading, _fading, no, please come back. I want you to stay. No. I_ need _you to stay._ Lauren’s trembling grip on his crimson-stained shirt tightened, pushing harder above the wound, trying, desperately, fruitlessly, to stop the blood, _stop the tears, no, please don’t go. Don’t go._

“Go. Go and strike down the Leader. He is waiting for you, Lauren. You don’t have much time.” His breaths…they were so _shallow,_ so raspy, his voice only the faintest puff of wind against her wet cheek. And yet she clung onto those breaths, his waning voice, the fading spark in his eyes, hoping, hoping _desperately—please don’t go—_

“I—I can’t—I can’t just—!” She didn’t budge, _couldn’t_ budge, frozen to her spot, crouching on the bloodstained floor. Not as long as those eyes— _his eyes—_ still held the faintest embers of life. That spark, the faintest of smirks on his face, back in a better time, when they still—when they still— 

_Please don’t fade. You can’t go, you can’t, you can’t,_ I _can’t—_

“Please. I—I’m sorry, Lauren.” Her name drifted from his lips, softly, nearly inaudibly, like a—

_Like a dying breath._

His eyelids fluttered shut. 


End file.
